Brig
A brig or holding cell is a type of prison on board a starship, space station or planetary facility. These are heavily-guarded rooms that employ either gates or force fields to keep those incarcerated segregated from the general population of the vessel. These areas are used to contain criminals, fugitives, and others who pose a security risk and must be detained. They are also used as a means of punishment within the Starfleet ranks. ( ) Prior to the Xindi incident, was refitted with a brig. It contained a single bunk-bed and was nearly soundproof. While designed to hold two occupants, the brig was capable of holding three prisoners. It was redesigned following the Xindi mission, with the single cell being split into two. ( ) 24th century brigs were commonly covered on three sides by bulkheads with an electrostatic force field on the fourth side, which could be turned off and on as an entrance or exit way. The force field could also be made to open just a small gap, wide enough for food to be passed to the prisoner. ( ) In 2266, Kirk and Spock attempted to lure Charlie Evans into the ''Enterprise'''s brig so as to neutralize his destructive proclivities. This detention facility was no match for Evans' mental abilities, as he simply dematerialized the bulkhead containing the circuitry powering the force field. ( ) Members of the landing party were incarcerated in their counterpart brig in 2267 while Spock determined a way to return them to the mirror universe. ( ) The brig on board the was tested by the most resourceful person available during the design, who failed to escape, and was therefore considered "escape proof". Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy a problem when they needed to escape from it when Sybok took control of the Enterprise in 2287. Starfleet brigs included facilities such as a sink and toilet hidden behind a panel in the wall. ( ) In a Xindi-Reptilian brig, the prisoner is chained to the ceiling while soldiers punch the captive. ( ) Roga Danar was held in a holding cell on board the Enterprise-D in 2366 after he attacked Miles O'Brien, two security officers, Lieutenant Worf, and Commander Riker. Minister Nayrok proposed to keep him unconscious because he doubted that the holding cell would stop him. Later, when an Angosian police shuttle attempted to beam him into the brig on board their ship, Danar was able to escape. ( ) Later that same year, Jean-Luc Picard ordered Lt. Worf to take Q to the brig after being stripped of his powers. Though Q initially resisted, he relented after being threatened with forcibly being taken there. ( ) In 2369 a Tosk was imprisoned and held in a holding cell behind the security office aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) The same year Doctor Julian Bashir and Major Kira Nerys rescued the Kobliad Ty Kajada and her prisoner Rao Vantika from the damaged Kobliad transport ship Reyab. The latter was imprisoned in a holding cell aboard the ship. ( ) The Rakhari Croden was held in a holding cell aboard Deep Space 9 for the murder of the Miradorn Ah-Kel. The holding cells aboard Deep Space 9 featured a restroom and a mirror. ( ) In 2369 one of Odo's imaginations became reality when Quark was kept inside a holding cell. ( ) In 2371 Crewman Kenneth Dalby suggested that Tuvok should bring him into the brig, after he made repairs without an order and caused malfunctions of several systems. ( ) In 2372, Admiral Leyton placed Captain Benjamin Sisko in a Starfleet Headquarters holding cell to prevent Sisko from exposing Leyton's coup. ( ) In 2373, when Gul Dukat assaulted Garak for spending time with his daughter, Ziyal, Quark convinced him that he should stand down or he would have Constable Odo take him to a holding cell. ( ) Tom Paris had to spend thirty days in Voyager s brig in 2375 after violating the Prime Directive by attempting to destroy a Monean oxygen refinery. ( ) In 2377, a cargo bay of the Voyager was converted into a large brig, with individual cells, in order to securely house the survivors of the destruction of a Nygean prison ship. ( ) Most Cardassian brigs are not very comfortable. Starfleet brigs are less spartan, as the Federation doesn't condone cruel and unusual punishment. was inspired by 's Bubble House, outside . ( issue 289, p. 44)}} Types of brigs File:Khan in brig.jpg|The brig of the alternate reality USS Enterprise, 2259 File:USS Enterprise brig, 2266.jpg|The brig of the USS Enterprise, 2266 File:USS Enterprise brig, 2267.jpg|The brig of the USS Enterprise, 2267 File:D7 security room, romulan.jpg|The "security room" of a D7 class battle cruiser File:Lactran holding cell and forcefield generator.jpg|A holding cell in the Lactran city File:USS Enterprise-D brig.jpg|A brig aboard the USS Enterprise-D File:USS Voyager brig.jpg|USS Voyager brig File:DS9 holding cell.jpg|DS9 holding cell File:Defiant class brig.jpg|The brig of the USS Valiant, 2374 External links * * de:Arrestzelle Category:Starship sections Category:Punishments